Kanda's Play Thing: The Innocence Seer
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: I wasnt anything to the excorsist. Nothing at all. To Yuu Kanda I was simply a toy that he played with when he was bored. Why couldnt he treat me like Allen Walker did? Ive known Kanda longer and yet I feel so much more...ALIVE with the british excorsist. Either way I shouldnt be around them. Not if they wanted an early death. KandaXocXAllen
1. Chapter 1:Megumi

Chapter 1: Megumi

Our breathing was ragged. Our bodies were tangled. Our climax hit at the same moment.

But our hearts were not one.

Looking over at the excorsist, he goes to the bathroom and gets a towel. He comes back and wipes our bodies off and threw the towel in the laundry bin. Laying back down beside me, my breathing becomes normal. "Kanda...why do we keep doing this? There are way prettier girls in town. Maybe even in the Black Order. Why come back to me?" His reply was a simple kiss on the nose and then on the lips. "I get what I want."

That was true. There was no questioning Yuu Kanda. He was in charge. He did the decision making. You did what you were told with Kanda as the boss. It hurt like crazy when all he wanted was sex, but it felt so good.

These 'visits' started about 5 months ago. Back then I was the purist person you would have ever met. So naive and gentle was I. I had ran into Kanda —at the time grocery shopping— and he helped me up. We talked and I found myself wanting to talk more to this man. And appearently he did too because the next day I was in the market square, so was he. Kanda would never admit it but I knew he was searching for me. The talks became more frequent and simple conversations meant more. So much more. Our thoughts voiced our desires to one another, and our fears. Fears of being alone. He didnt want to be alone and neither did I. I didnt know what happened after that. Everything was a blur. I asked him to come over since it was so late at night and I hadnt wanted him to walk alone at that time of hour. Things got out of hand.

5 months later and here we are. We werent lovers. No nothing like that. I guess you could say 'friends with benefits' well...more aquantices than friends.

Kanda shifted and brought me closer to him. My head rested on his bare chest and his finger traced random patterns on my hip. I had to admit I loved it when he came back from a mission. He always stopped by my residence first before dropping off any innocence he had collected to the Black Order.

When Kanda slowly explained to me what akuma and innocence were, I wasnt that surprised. Actually I wasnt surprised at all. I told Kanda in return of trusting me that I heard voices speaking to me. They wanted me to find monsters which he had chalked up to be akuma. He always warned me to never listen to the voices. "You listen to them and I wont hesitate to use Mugen." Oh how that glare sent my skin crawling. He was so serious. If I listened to those voices the monsters wouldnt be the death of me—Kanda and his innocence, Mugen, would.

Sometimes I wonder about being an excorsist. The way Kanda tells his adventures to me makes me want to be one. Although I dont have the strength for that. Nor the innocence. I was just a village girl who was oftenly called a dark dreamer. Kanda calls me his 'Dark Angel.' Yeah add on to the confusion why dont ya?

"What are you thinking about?" Kanda questioned in his gruff voice. I look up to see dangerous charcoal eyes. I willed my heart not to pound. "Nothing." I felt his arm tighten around my stomach. "What is it?" He asked again. Why was he so concerned about me? Oh yeah, Im his personal doll. He needs to make sure that Im in tact.

"Well I was wondering...what if I were an excorsist? It'll probably be really cool." His arm wrapped unbarainglly tight. I even gasped because of it. "I thought I told you that it wasnt an option. Besides you dont even have innocence, there's no way you can become an excorsist. Even if you could I wouldnt let you."

He..wouldnt...let me? Sitting up to look him in the eyes I see no emotion whatsoever. What does he mean he wouldnt let me?! So I am his doll. I belong to him. Im not a person in his eyes. Im an inaninmate object that he can possess and control. But of coarse I didnt talk back to him. I just simply lie down and wonder.

Never questioning anything.


	2. Chapter 2:Kanda

Chapter 2: Kanda

She didnt fight.

She didnt argue back.

She just layed back down and kept quiet.

That's the main reason why I wouldnt let her be an excorsist if she were able. She would never put up a fight and it was easy to manipulate her feelings. Easier to get inside her head. If a Noah got to her...

I was probably squeezing the life out of her now, distracted by my thoughts. I didnt care, it meant she was definately at my side.

Megumi was her name and she was beautiful. My beautiful dark angel. Long wavy white hair fell around her high cheeks and cascaded down her back. Red rubies were what I thought of when I described her eyes.

When I first met Megumi I thought she was just this dumb frilly chick who smiled at every single thing that had energy. But when she opened her mouth it blew that thought off of its hinges. Her first words spoken to me was: "Geez I know Im a klutz but that was NOT me." Actually it was my fault that she fell but I wasnt going to take that. We almost got into an argument, two complete strangers, but then she backed down and laughed. She mentioned something about me being like one of these charecters from a book she read and I realized the book. We talked and got into some serious debates about the charecters when suddenly the moon told us to shut up and go home. The next day I went there half hoping to see her.

And I did.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Be careful." Megumi murmered with a cute closed eyed smile. Simply nodding I grab Mugen and the innocence I collected on my last mission.

"You too. Lock the door as soon as I leave."

Now I dont know what came over me. Maybe I was still high on ecstasy from last night because I walked up to her, embraced her tightly, and gave Megumi a slow sinful and passionate kiss. Eagerly she kissed back and I swear my breath was robbed from my lungs. Pulling away my legs move on its own and before I knew it Im outside. For the rest of the day I can only think about Megumi.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Well this sucks.

Sitting on a train with Allen was not the most delightful thing on my to do list. Although I find his battle tactics waaaay beyond par, when it came to the akuma I applaud his passion for them to end.

Megumi.

Sighing, I shifted to a more comfortable position. I hated being away from her. I wouldnt know what would happen to her.

She never really puts herself in danger but you can only help but to worry. Akuma werent the only dangers of the world. Murderers, robbers, rapists...what if something was happening to my dark angel now?

"No." I muttered.

"Something wrong, Kanda?" Allen questioned, gray eyes clouding with concern.

"Its nothing, Allen. Go back to sleep."

I needed my dark angel **_now_**.


	3. Chapter 3:Megumi

Chapter 3: Megumi

"La la da da la la la la la la da." Walking aimlessly in a meadow, my heart aches.

I. Miss. Kanda.

I know Kanda wants me to stay somewhere in public when he's gone but I felt like being rebellious. Besides wondering through here will make me focus on my surroundings, not on someone who uses me for sexual release. Even though I agree to it. Thats not the point!

Still wondering around I hear something call to me.

_Megumi_.

Who was that? Its a recongnizable voice but I cant place who it is.

_Join us,Megumi_.

Who was 'us'? Why should I join them.

_You belong here, Megumi. That excorsist doesnt need you._

My feet twirl around a tree expertly and I see her. She has short spiky blue hair and smooth burt sienna skin. Her golden eyes pierce through me.

"Hello, Megumi. You've finally found me! Now that this round of hide and seek is done, its my turn for round two to seek. Alrighty Ill start counting down." She is carriying an umbrella although its very bright and pretty out. And what does she mean that I finally found her? Was I suppose to be looking? Was she the owner of the voices?! "Hey you! Who are you?" The little girl wasnt paying attention.

"3, 2, 1. Your time is up."

Thats when the ground began to rumble.

"**Ahhhhhhh**!" Really. Was screaming the last resort that I stooped down too? Thats when I saw two flying things laugh and come at me. What were they?

**_Akuma_**.

Ok creep me out a thousand times over but I think that was Kanda's voice. Running deeper into the forest, I barely dodged a bullet. It landed right on my left. "I hope you dont mind, but I have some friends to help me find you. Now then I want you to do something for me." I kept running. Obviously I had something they wanted. And I dont think it was money.

My legs moved on their own as I dodge massive trees and gaping holes in the ground. This little girl may have monsters on her side, but I had the advantage of intellegince. May not look the part, but my mind can capture everything and stock it in my brain. So basiclly everything I see, I remember.

Turning left I have no idea where I am but my mind says Ive been here before. So keeping up I try to control my breath. I can hear the little girl laughing a good distance behind me. But Im not focused on her right now. In my mind I see something glowing. I just have to find it! Concentrate. CONCENTRATE! My mind shuts down. No thoughts about the girl. No thoughts about the monsters. Not even a thought of Kanda. Its just black. Blank. Bliss.

There.

Running to a nearby valley I see a simple plain. Just lucious green grass. Walking straight towards the middle of the land I see something sparkle. Running, even though my legs protest, my eyes catch a glimpse of gold.

A necklace looking thing sat there as beautiful and elegant as the thing could be. Picking it up I realize it isnt a necklace—its a headband. It glowed brightly and then stopped. Not even caring that its probably filthy from being outside, my fingers slide the thing on my head. It glows again and all I see is colors. Memories. Lessons learned. Numbers and words. Everything in my brain that I have recieved and stored since my birth swirls and deters intill finally it just stops.

But the akuma do not.


	4. Chapter 4:Kanda

Chapter 4: Kanda

I know something was wrong. I could feel it running through my veins.

Megumi.

Allen and I were just wrapping up a mission with dissapointedly no innocence when I just had this guttural feeling of fear. The british excorsist had wanted to stay, rest and sight see for the night but I ammediatley headed home. My dark angel was in trouble, I could feel it in my bones. Quickly boarding a train, I know itll take me a while to get there. But even if I had to run it'll be worth it.

Just to make sure my Megumi was safe.

_Megumi stood there crying. "Kanda!" She cried when I looked at her. "How could you?! How could you this to me?! To us?!" Megumi started to morph and I stepped back. A Noah—Tyki Miik—stood beside her._

_ "I told you the reason, darling. He doesnt care about you. Only himself."_

_"Thats not true." I stated boldly. And it wasnt. I cared about Megumi more than I should and it scared the hell out of me. I cared about her more than I cared about myself. Green streaks marred Megumi's cheeks. The Noah got closer to my dark angel and let his nose trail down her neck._

_ "You know Yuu. Megumi is a Noah. She belongs to us. Especially to me." His teeth sinked into her soft flesh and she moaned in pleasure. "How dare you.. touch her you dispicable motherfucker!" Activating Mugen I run towards the two in a blind fury and past right through them. "What the hell?" _

_ "Why do you care? She's nothing but a sex toy to you right? Well she's my toy now, Yuu. Dont worry. Ill be sure to work her in for you." And then one of my worse hallucinations happened._

_The bastard started to undress her._

Hopping off the train I try to forget the horrific dream, no scratch that NIGHTMARE, and I try to shake it off. I wont get into details but after the damn Noah did things to my dark angel that I will never forget, she changed into an akuma.

Running as fast as I can I run to the market place. Asking her usual vendors they say they havenet seen her. Sprinting to her house my mind calls me an idiot to not check there first but hey you had to try every possible option right?

Seeing that she's not there I dont know where else to look.

"Damnit damnit DAMNIT! Megumi where the hell are you?!" Running to the back of the house I see the open woods. No way... she wouldnt have.

A girl's scream ran through the air.

"**MEGUMI**!"


	5. Chapter 5:Megumi

Chapter 5: Megumi

My head hurts sooooo bad!

Turning around I see that the akuma-thingy surrounded me. The little girl gave out an evil laugh. It was tinkly like bells and yet deadly like venom. "Oh come on! You arent any fun! Arent you a Noah?" "No Im not a Noah! Who told you that?!" I hollered back fussing with the head band. It didnt seem to want to leave my head. "Boo hoo. So Tyki was wrong. Ahhhh well. have fun dodging these. Attack."

Those bullets. Kanda told me about them. They could kill a human in less than a second. I rolled and dodged one and back flipped to avoid another. I was so freakin tired. I wish they would stop. Staring at the ground I just keep thinking that. Willing the monsters to stop.

And they did. Four explosions rang through the air.

"What the..? Ohh so your an excorsist I suppose. I have a feeling this game is going to be tons of fun!" With that the girl had left and my knees buckled from beneath me. Falling face first into the ground, I lie on my back and stare up at the sky.

It begins to rain.

"Where am I?"

I feel a pressure on my hand. looking over I see Kanda's cold expression and yet he's holding my hand.

"Kan...da?" Why does my voice sound so hoarse? My heart is practiclly out of my chest though. Kanda was back. It was all a dream. Right now he would be getting ready to drop off any innocence he's collected during his missions and I would talk to him about any problems he had. Yes things were normal again, right?

But as I stare into Kanda's charcoal and phthalo eyes I know that everything was far from normal.

"Megumi." He murmered, stroking my cheek. My mind started to race and I gripped his hand tighter.

"Kanda! What happened?!" Kanda looked generally pissed which was actually different than his normal 'dont give a damn' look. He was struggling I could tell. He wanted to yell just as much as I did.

"Lets start off with you frolocking through the woods." Woops. I forgot about that. Looking away I can feel my cheeks heat up. "What had happened was..."

"What had gotten into you, Megumi? You could have been seriously hurt." I could feel my shoulders hunch. "I didnt know that the akuma would.." "Of coarse you wouldnt! Why do you think I leave every day? To go partying?!" Wow. He had a point. It was stupid to go out into the woods but I guess I was just stunned into madness when Kanda was gone for so long.

"I know but..! I just... I couldnt think straight! I just..."

"You just what, Megumi?"

Searching for any emotion in Kanda's eyes, I wish he could see what I had to say. He looked back at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. Thankfully one didnt come.

A man with brown hair and glassess walked in with a sort of saddned smile. "Hello Kanda. So I see your little girlfriend is awake." My cheeks flare and Kanda actually looks shocked. Kanda reached for Mugen. "Komui just get on with it. I dont have time for games." For some reason my heart falls when Kanda reaches for Mugen. Oh dont get me wrong, he's pulled Mugen on me 5,687 times but they were for stupid reasons. He did this because he was denying I was anything to him. I know I wasnt but...

Komui calmed the excorsist down and looked at me. "Yuu has told me that your name is Megumi Jani am I right?" Nodding and sitting up he comes closer to check my vitals. "Well then I have another excorsist named Allen Walker who I want to explain to you what the black order and everything is." "That wont be necessary." Kanda interjected immediately. He gave the doctor, Komui, this look I couldnt interprut but Komui just laughed. "Yes I thought you would have told this young lady, Kanda, but Im also sure there are some things you HAVENT told her." Huh? What else was there? Kanda said akuma were monsters that were created by evil. How much was left? Kanda looked away and sucked his teeth. Komui looked back at me with a satisfied smile. "How are you feeling Miss Jani?"

"Megumi, sir." I correct automatically. "If you call me Komui. Anywho the excorsist I told you about, Allen Walker, will explain things more fluently than Kanda has. And he will also ask you a VERY important question that we need an answer to by tomorrow." Nodding in understanding I take a peek at the excorsist face.

Kanda's eyes flash into a thunder storm, the phthalo specks in his eyes forming into rain. The over all black of his irisis grow even more dark.

"Komui that is out of the question." His voice sounded strange. Like he would scream or even cry. Komui just gave Kanda one of the saddest smiles ive ever seen and they both walk out the room. Before he left, Kanda kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear:

"Please decline. Please."

His voice and everything else Ive seen since I was born etched into my brain. Kanda had this look of desperation. I wanted to hold him right there. Make him feel reassured.

And I would never forget it.

"What?"

The fifteen year old boy nodded and frowned.

"Allen. Theres no way that Im an excorsist." Meeting the boy just 15 minutes ago I know that he's not the type to kid around but still. Me...being an excorsist?! Allen's white hair fell over his eyes. He's explained the Millenium Earl and the innoncence a little too well. He even said that Komui speculates that Im an excorsist.

"That headband you're wearing is your innocence. Kanda explained what that was. Like his is Mighty Mugen and mine is my left arm." He lifted up his arm and took off his glove to show red and scales. "Ohhhh pretty..!" I say wanting desperatley to touch it. He gave me this look that said 'the bitch is crazy' and shook his head. "So. Will you become an excorsist, Megumi?"

Hadnt I dream of this? Of being able to experience what Kanda has to go through almost everyday with no break? Hadnt I wanted to be useful to the world instead of being locked up in my house all day, scared to see it because of my perfect memory? Yes. Thats what I wanted. Taking Allen's hand he helps me up and I smile.

"Well then! Where do I sign up!"


	6. Chapter 6:Kanda

Chapter 6: Kanda

*Time Skip: 2 Months*

I couldnt take this anymore!

Megumi was on her third mission and again partnered with Allen. What the hell was going on?

When I found out that she accepted to become an excorsist I think I lost it, because the next morning my room was a mess. Wordlessly I had cleaned it up and head down to Komui's for my next mission, skipping breakfast. I couldnt see her laughing with Allen and Lena-Lee anymore. She looked so happy without me.

Walking down the hallway I see her and the moyashi holding hands. She waved brightly at me. "Good morning, Kanda!" They both chirpped and I just kept walking. Before I passed Megumi I could see her face fall. "Did I say something?" She mumbled and Allen chuckled. "Dont take it personal. You said you knew Kanda right? Maybe today wasnt a good morning for him?" Allen had suggested and the two started walking down to the cafeteria. I could feel Megumi's eyes bore into my back though.

Megumi and I havent had..._**relations**_...scince she became an excorsist and part of me wants to forget that it even happened. But the largest part of my brain tells me to go to her room and nail her into the matress.

Yes I needed a job.


	7. Chapter 7: Megumi

Chapter 7:Megumi

**I hope everyones ready for some more OOC Man! Lol. Spoiler two charecters will be singing. Great news, my birthday is coming up! If you guys are intrested to give me a present, just click the review button down lpw and review this story. It can be as simple as a smiley or frowny face.**

**Thanks now on with the story!**

* * *

"Its a tie?!" Lavi yelled.

"AGAIN?!" Lena-Lee hollered.

All of the plates that we ate were stacked on either side of us and our fellow excorsist had counted the dishes. Allen and I gave each other death glares.

"Well I guess they both lost in a scince and so they'll both have to sing a song to each other." Lavi said scratching his head. "What?!" Allen and I exclaimed. Your probably wondering what I was talking about. Well it started this morning when I ran into Lavi and Lena-Lee.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lavi! Lena-Lee!" Running up to the two excorsist they turn and smile at me.

"Hey, Megumi! We were just looking for you." Lavi stated and I raise a brow.

"Towards Allen's room?" I questioned and Lena-Lee nodded as though that wasnt a crazy thought. "Uh yeah. You and Allen are always in there. Doing who knows what." She muttered with a suggestive wink. My cheeks flushed horribly and Lavi laughed.

"Lena-Lee's right. The rumor is you and Allen are..." Just then the forementioned boy runs up to us in his excorsist jacket. Im in mine too and we both wore black boots and white gloves.

"Whats the rumor about Megumi and I?" He asks with a warm smile. Lavi smiled too, but wickedly. "That you and Megumi..." He started making a whole bunch of kissy noises and Allen's eyes widened. He flushed just as horribly as I did.

"We...no we did...NOT!" Allen just looked guilty and I smiled deciding to tease Allen some more. "What? Are you saying that Im a horrible kisser?" Allen blushed fifty shades of red and waved his arms back and forth.

"No! I mean yes! I mean I dont know I havent kissed you!" Lena-Lee was dying of laughter and Lavi continued to smirk. Shaking my head at the british excorsist I 'hmphed' and headed towards the cafeteria. "Hey, Megumi! Wait up!" Allen called out and Lavi snickered.

"I can eat more!"

"Ha! You can try!"

Allen and I had this sort of routine whenever we eat together. We would bicker over who could put down more food. In my opinion it was me. Just yesterday I ate seven pounds of soba, tempura, and rice cakes and I was STILL hungry.

"You guys know your matched up when it comes to food! Either way I love cooking for you two!" Jeryy called out when we stood at the counter to make an order. We both bowed and thanked him and recieved our food. It was true, when Jeryy found out that he had a second 'Allen' to feed he got this awesome look on his face of pure bliss. Sitting down, Lavi stood on the table with a stupid grin.

"Ladies and gents! We present to the world the two wonders of the bottomless pits, ready to battle it out another time! Is today the day when they settle the score? This time its bets! If Allen looses he has to sing about his love to Megumi!" Allen looked up at Lavi with a 'what did you just say?' look and Lavi continued to grin that idiotic grin. The occupants of the cafetriea laughed and Lena-Lee stood up with Lavi. "If Megumi looses, she has to sing Allen a love song!" Trying to control my blushing I picked up some chopsticks.

"Bring it on, Snow White." I say and Allen glared. "What is up with you and Kanda not using my name? I'd rather hear Moyashi than Snow White!" I simply grin and get ready to stuff my face.

So bringing us back to the present, Allen and I walk towards Komui's office to hurry up and go on a mission. Id rather go on a mission than sing a love song to Allen.

Komui stood when we knocked and entered with a devious smirk on his face. I was terrified.

"You two are not going on a mission! Canceled it!" Was the apocolypse starting? Looking around I dont see the cieling cracking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Komui?" Allen asked and we both got on guard.

"Relax, the reason you arent going on this mission is because I heard about you two in a competition and you had to sing if there was no winner." Damnit Lena-Lee! Komui continued with this goofy yet horrific smile on his face. "Soooo! You two will never go on a mission untill you sing the song!" I think Allen died inside. "But Komui do you know how stupid that sounds? The Millenium Earl is searching relentlessly for the innocence and making larger swarms of akuma! Why would you hold people back?" The boy yelled and Komui just laughed. "If thats your argument then why not man up and sing for two minutes and get back on the battle field."

I held my hand and Komui nodded. "You said man up. Im not a man so you can just throw Snow White into the pit right?"

"My name's Allen!"

"See, he can sing about what his name is!"

Komui laughed and threw the two of us a peice of candy. "I heard candy helps your throat."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCLASSSCLASSCLASSCLASSSSS

I think walking away, I started to cry and thats when I ran into someone.

Looking up I see Kanda, he's getting his barings together also. "Damnit Im not that clumsy!" I holler just to bring back old memories. Nostalgia was a bitch wasnt it? Kanda looked down at me and glared. I smiled. That was Kanda's equivalent of a smile!

"Kanda! You dont dislike me right?" I ask hugging him. He tries to push me away. "What is wrong with you?! You get off of me right now and Mugen **_might_** not slaughter you. Just severly damaged with the 85% chance of dying!" I squeeze him tighter. I havent talked to him in months and I missed his warmth. Whenever I wanted to talk to him I would suck up my self conciousness and try to walk to his room but when I hold up my hand to knock I would chicken out and run back to my bed chambers.

"Kanda, you know you like me! So help a sister out and get me away from Lavi and Lena-Lee alive!" I say with a laugh. Despite his cold exterior with the look that says "I couldnt care less if you dropped right now" I could tell he was curious.

"And your on the Order's most wanted why?" He asked irratably. I laugh.

"Well you see Snow White and I—" I hear Kanda snicker slightly but when I raised a brow he said "Well?" So I proceed. "We had a competition to see who can eat more and Lavi and Lena-Lee set us up. They said if I won Allen would have to sing a love song to me and if Snow White won I would have to sing a love song to him. Story cut short we ate the same amount at the end and they said we had to sing to each other anyways and so Komui forbade us to leave the order untill we sung."

Kanda just raised a brow.

Then he shrugged.

"Your fault for loosing." He said carelessly and walked away. But I could practiclly feel Kanda laughing on the inside. "Kandaaaaa!" I cried but he was already turning the corner.

"Damnit!"

"Yay Allen!"

"Show us what ya got!"

"Good luck!"

Cheers of various sorts rooted Allen on, as he stood on a table aka out makeshift stage. "Megumi, you know I mean nothing by this." I nodded. "It was just a bet!" I say and he nods with a sigh. Then he began to sing.

(Listen to Valerie by Amy Winehouse performed by Bruno Mars. I sorta changed the lyrics to go with the situation which is to sing to that person.)

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things like what you're doing_

_And in my head Im paintin a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your frosted hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop makin a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Megumi?_

_Megumi Megumi Megumi_

Everyones jaw dropped. When had Allen possessed this kind of voice? There was no way this was the shy and bipolar excorsist.

_Did you have to go to jail_

_Put your house on up for sale_

_Well did you get a good lawyer?_

_Hope you didn't catch a tan_

_Hope you find the right man_

_Who'll fix it for you_

_Are you shopping anywhere_

_Changed the color of your hair_

_Are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine_

_You was dodging all the time_

_Are you still busy?_

_Since I've come on home_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your frosted hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop makin a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Megumi?_

_Megumi Megumi Megumi_

Allen went and grabbed my hand and started twirling and jumping around with me. I was laughing non stop, this was just to funny. I ducked under Allen's arm and he pulled me closer to him which earned him more cheers. His voice lowered into a whisper.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things like what you're doing_

_And in my head Im paintin a picture_

_Cause since I've come on home_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your frosted hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop makin a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Megumi?_

_Megumi Megumi Megumi_

_Megumi Megumi Megumi Megumi_

_Why don't you come on over Megumi?_

The song ended and the crowd went wild for Allen. Maybe now I could sneak away while they were busy congradulating Snow White!

Thats when Lavi caught my waist and I tried to kick him.

"Oh no you dont! Allen isnt doing this alone." Everyone cheered and Lavi and Allen placed me on the "stage." I swear I will get the baka usagi!

"This goes for you Snow White; I lost the bet." Allen nodded with a smirk. I had to admit this was sort of fun standing in front of everbody and not being a wuss. With that my stupid mouth that got me into this mess opened and let the vocal chords do the work:

(Halo by Beyonce)

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

Everyone started to clap and in the very back I spotted a splash of dark blue. Kanda. He stared back at me and our eyes locked. I dont know who Im singing to anymore. Allen or Kanda?

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_And It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away_

I could see Komui smirking with his arms crossed like he held this secret that he knew and I didnt. He winked at me and then went towards the back of the cafetiria. What the hell was that about? Allen was smiling like an idiot and was dancing with Lena-Lee. Lavi was just staring at me like I grew wings and fell from the sky. Im guessing I sounded good. My eyes landed on the japanese excorsist again. I wonder if I looked as good in his eyes?

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I dont think Ive ever seen the Order in an uproar.

Now I have.

Somehow this time I escaped from the chaos and headed towards my room. Which was ten doors away from Kanda's. Whats the harm of being neighborly right?

Soon enough my fist were rapping on his door. He comes out with no shirt, water droplets everywhere and a towel on his hair.

I really liked this night.


	8. Chapter 8: Megumi

Chapter 8: Megumi

The sunlight violently told me to get up.

Sighing I try to roll over but an unbearable pain tried to show me otherwise.

"Damnit Kanda! My hips hurt." I stated glaring at the smirking excorsist. I try to keep the scowl but it turns into a laugh.

His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me towards him. "Well I guess you'll just have to stay another night." Shivering I half heartedly push against him. "Uh-Uh! No more!" I say and he actually lets out a small laugh pulling me tighter.

Ive missed mornings like this.

Relaxing, my head rested on his chest. It was quiet but comfortable. I would have thought it would be an akward scilence but its just like if we were back at my old house. Just enjoying each others warmth.

Suddenly Kanda spoke up. "You sounded good last night." An actual compliment from the stoic-ass named Yuu Kanda? That was new. Very new. I think he saw me staring wide eyed at him in shock because he raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "What?"

"I-I am just in shock! An actual compliment from the mighty Kanda! I think the apocolypse is starting! No are you the real Kanda?" I playfully reached for my innocence whom I called Nala. Kanda rolled on top of me and caught my hand. Leaning over he was just a few inches away from my lips. "Its to late now, Dark Angel." His breath whirled around my face and my heart started to pound. His lips pressed against mine softly and then the kiss became deeper. Hungrier. Desperate.

Stopping for breath I know this was just going to cause more confusion in the future. But for now, I could savor this moment with my Kanda. The Kanda who I could claim to love me.

"Hey Megumi, get some sleep. We wont be gettin to Rome for a few more hours." Nodding I lay my head on Allen's shoulder.

-Lalaland-

******_"Megumi! Give it back!"_**

**_"Not untill you give me back my tempura!" _**

******_Holding something close to her heart, she turns her back and hunches over from a boy with dark skin and black hair. He had stitches on his forehead and he could even be considered hot. Really hot._**

******_The real me, the one thats seventeen, stares at the past me and the boy._**

******_"Megumi! Im going to tell the Earl!" The Earl? Why was he close to the Earl?_**

******_"Go ahead, Tykki, but I already told him and he said do what was necessary! So you either give me back ALL 24 dishes of tempura or you wont get back!" Appearently I or,younger me,was clutching a small teddy bear the size of a picture frame. The boy blushed but hugged the younger me from behind. "Im sorry. Please give Mr. Valadeet back?" His voice had changed into a soothing hypnotizing melody and she had sighed. She turned and reluctantly gave the teddy bear back. The boy, Tykki, smiled and took it from her gratefully. She had murmered something about payback and Tykki laughed. They both looked about the age of seven and really close._**

******_"Awww, did the two love birds get back together?" That voice was so familiar. The two kids blushed bright red but didnt say anything. _**

******_"Wow, you two are so adorable. I can already see the wedding now!" Rhode. That was her name. I dont know how I know, I just do. She laughed and waved her hand. The room changed and now it was all black. Tykki changed into a twenty something year old and I was back in my seventeen year old body. I was hanging onto his left arm which was clad with his black tux. I wore a big poofy black wedding dress with a black and red shawl and a short black veil that covered my eyes. The veil was connected to a miniture tophat no bigger than a bow. ( Black_Wedding_Dress_ ) _**

******_"See Megumi, your hair is white and your skin is white. Anymore white and you'll be invisible. Black is more your color yes?" Tykki looked down at me with a smile and I smiled back at him. It felt right in his arms. Like I was meant to be there. "Till death do us part, Megumi." Tykki murmered._**

******_"Till death do us part, Tykki."_**

**_And thats when he leant foward to claim my lips..._**

Sitting up I gasp for air. What the hell was that?!

"Something wrong?" Allen questioned dazingly. Im guessing he just woke up.

"Nothing. You can go back to sleep, Snow White." That just got Allen fired up and I snickered as he yelled my ear off.

A marriage...with a Noah?

A.N:Next chapter we will be switching from Megumi/Kanda to Lavi/OC. (I wont tell you her name yet.) The girl might have some understanding as to Megumi's dream. Yay! Remember please review! You would be doing me a HUGE favor! Making me smile! :D

Untill next time!

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9: Songs of the Akuma

Chapter 8: Songs of the Akuma

"Lavi. Tell me. Have you ever thought of singing as evil?"

Lavi turned his head to his temporary companion. The girl was fifteen and she reminded him so much of Allen that he thought that the guy was tricking him once. Although the girl's name WAS Allena.

"Singing? Evil?! No way! That sounds crazy! Singing is suppose to make you happy!" Allena gripped her long white ponytail which rested at her waist. She had a long scar on her left eye and four crystals in the center of her throat. Lavi always wondered what they felt like.

"Yeah. It was a stupid question."

They just sat there in a peaceful silence. They laid on each others backs, supporting each other so one did not fall.

"Lavi... Im sorry if I ever hurt you."

"What are you talking about Allena? You've never hurt me." Lavi could feel a slight sigh leave the girl's throat. "I said if I EVER. Not that I did." The red headed teened turned towards his friend. This was the first time he fully trusted someone who wasnt an exorcist or a finder. Allena was just plain old Allena. Just how Lavi wanted to keep it.

Allena turned her head to gaze into her friend's eye. She never knew why he wore an eyepatch and whenever she asked he shrugged and avoided the question. Lavi gazed back with rapid intrest as to all Allena's weird sayings for the day. For a while they just watched each other untill finally Allena began to sing. Dark and mysterious.

_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?_

_Yamano o sano ni itsu hiraku._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?_

_Warau nana no ko asobu koro._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru?_

_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru?_

_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro. _

Lavi was entranced. He never heard her sing before and it was beautiful. "So pretty..." He murmered running a hand through her ponytail. But he didnt know if he was talking about her or her singing. Lavi decided the latter.

Allena looked down almost in guilt. "Not for long." Just then a swarm of akuma appeared around Lavi and Allena. The girl cowered in fear. Not of the akuma but of what Lavi would do to her.

"Allie...what did you do...?" The red head trailed off as the golden eyes of the girls looked away from his. "My voice is evil, Lavi. It attracts these monsters to me." One akuma shot a bullet towards the white haired girl and Lavi pushed the both of them out the way. Hiding the young woman successfully behind a tree the excorsist muttered a; "Dont move" and attacked.

Activating innocence, the immature teen practiclly flew to the floating akuma's height. "Big hammer…little hammer…grow grow GROW!" One down three to go. Quickly attacking and defeating two more akuma Lavi had a little diffuculty with the last one. Allena watching all of this was scared out of her mind for him. She began to sing to pull the akuma towards her.

_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?_

_Yamano o sano ni itsu hiraku._

Lavi immediately recongnize what she was trying to do once the akuma lost intrest in the fight.

"STOP! Whatta ya doin?!" The girl sung even louder, just to make sure that the akuma heard her.

The akuma couldnt control itself and aimed itself straight for Allena. Lavi wouldnt let a single thing touch her! "**EYES OFF UGLY**!"

All of the akuma were finished.

Lavi ran towards the tree where Allena hid behind. She was on her knees, crying. Lavi sat next to her and pulled her towards him. "Im sorry." She kept mumbling over and over again. The red head just stroked her hair as a reply.

For some reason he always had the urge to protect her. Whether it was from the akuma or from ordinary people. He knew one thing. Lavi never wanted to leave her side. But now was not the time for sentimentals.

"Listen Allena. Really, look at me." The girl sat up with watery eyes staring back at piercing green. "How many times have you sung and you knew akuma would come?" Allena thought extremly hard. Lavi wanted to laugh at her face despite the situation. Then she got the number-her face lit up telling him- but was reluctant to say. "Well?" The excorsist asked.

"T-twelve...?"

Lavi stared at her apathetically.

"F-fifteen...?"

More staring.

"Ok! Twenty-Six! But it wasnt that bad!"

"Why would you put yourself in danger like that?! You KNOW that your singing attracts them and yet you still sing?! I dont want to lose you, Allena." Lavi wrapped his arms around her. Why? Wasnt he suppose to be joking around and yelling about how awesome he is? Allena sighed and leaned into the young man's arms,every muscle in her body relaxing at his touch.

"Lavi...I worry about loosing you everyday. That doesnt mean you'll stop so neither will I." Lavi glared down at the girl in anger and frustrstion.

"Im trained to do this Allena. Ive been getting rid of akuma for over half of my life. You were NOT! This doesnt concern you, stay away from the akuma. And if someone close to you dies and a man called the Millenium Earl asks if you want to bring them back—decline. I mean it Allena, its not worth the risk. You have the chance to be normal. Take it." Allena glared back at Lavi and she felt her will bending at his hard eyes. Finally she sighed and sat back.

"Fine. But if your the one who dies Im bringing you back." Lavi didnt say a word. Nothing he says will only go past her.

A.N:Yay! Another chappy! You all know my usual request, review please. So Allena and Megumi. What do you guys think of them? See ya next time!


End file.
